A Mob Princess is in the Host Club? :Hikaru:
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Alex is friends with Haruhi;she knew the twins in a 'past life';she had a twin named Alice;now Alex's past is coming to haunt her! Incest and HikaruXOFC!Did I forget she's the dughter of the Mob!Nekozawa is here?
1. Info and the beginning as a Host?

Name: Capone, Alexandra [Last, First]

Nickname: Alex, Al, Alice, Lex, Lexis, Lexi, and Ex

Age: 15

Looks: Boy short spiky orange (Dye) hair with violet roots, 5'5", big dark violet eyes, nice pale skin, full pouty pale pink lips, long slinder legs and arms, skiny, flat tummy, long slinder fingers, C-cup breast, a 'Mafia Prince' tattoo on her lower back, long thick eyelashes, nice hourglass figure, nicely shaped eyebrows, and a nice shaped ass.

Likes: .....Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown......

Other: Was born blind but has most of her eye sight back, is the daughter of the Italian mob boss **[Dad]** and the Russian mob boss **[Mom]**, is Best friends with Fujioka Haruhi, has just moved back to Japan by herself, is half Italian and half Russian, is the great great great great granddaughter of the well known Al Capone, she is very protactive of Haruhi, and she is pretty aloof to others feelings for her.

_~*~*~*~*Start Story~*~*~*~*~*_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Haruhi and I looked around the school, trying to find a quiet place to study. I looked around and spotted a music room. I tuged onto Haruhi's sleeve and pointed. "Good thinking Alex-chan." Haruhi said. I smiled slightly as I fallowed silently after her. She opened the door and stepped in, I followed after. My eyes widen at the sight. Rose petels droped from the celing and clouded our sight of the people in the middle of the room.

"Hmm?" Some one asked. Suddenly, standing infront of us was a guy with blond hair and violet eyes that were a shade or two lighter than mine. His face was very close to mine and Haruhi's. He then started rattling something stupid and stuff. Haruhi and I tried to get away from him. I yelped when Haruhi and I bumped into a stand that had a vase on top of it. The vase teatered before it fell off. Haruhi and I tried to grab it, but it was to late, the vase fell to the floor and shatered into a thousend little peaces.

"Oops." I muttered.

"That vase cost 80,000 yen (¥)." A guy with glasses said. I yelped again, scared out of my mind. I turned around and glared at him. I slowly ran my fingers threw my hair, ruining the spikes. Haruhi looked worried. I glared even harder at him. The image of the vase before it broke was burned into my skull.

"I won't pay for a butt ass ugly vase." I hissed threw my clinched teeth. The guy ignored me and started harassing Haruhi. That made my blood boil. I gave out a loud sigh. The blond from before said that we had to work for the host club now. A low growl left my throat.

***FF. to the beginning of the Host Club.* **

I glared at the guys as I gently set down the plater of tea. The blond— Tamaki— called Haruhi over, calling her a pig. I clinched my jaws togather to stop my self from cusing him out. "Dumb ass fucking blond." I muttered. Too bad that the twins heard me.

"Who? Milord?" The one that was closer to me asked. I glared lightly at the set of twins. I sighed and looked away from both of them. I felt the cell in my back packet vibrate slightly. I ignored it. Suddenly my fathers voice rang out.

"_Alex Maso Orfeo Orazio Primo Tore Capone, where in the world are—"_ Before he could finish his sentence, I quickly yank my cell from my back pocket.

"Si papa?" I asked in spainish. My father started yelling at me in Italian. I winced slightly from the sound of his voice. I then started speaking really fast into the resiver in Italian. My hand clunshed into a fist at my side. "Si, cao papa." I said quitly. I slowly pulled the cell away from my ear and closed it.

I heard a few people mutter something that sounded like, "Why does a comenner have a cellphone that hasent even came out yet in the whole world?" I grited my teeth togather. I thought about throwing the phone on the ground and smashing it with the heel of my shoe. But changed my mind, I'll do it once I get home.

Slowly, oh so slowly, things whent back to normal. The smaller blond— Hunny, the SR. (shocking I know) who now calls Haruhi Haru-chan, and me Lex-kun— called me over. I sighed as I slowly walked over to them. The taller brunnet, 'Mori' as most call him, looked at me before giving Hunny some more cake. "Hai Senpai?" I asked softly.

I just felt more relaxed around them for some odd reason. "Want to have some cake with me?" He asked cutely.

The corners of my mouth twitched slightly. I gave him a very small smile. "Can I take a rain-check on that offer?" I asked politly.

He looked down at his toy bunny really quick, as if talking to it, before he looked at me. "Usa-chan and I think that it would be okay. Right Takashi-kun?" The small blond looked up at the tall guy siting next to him.

He gave a small nod of his head. "Yeah." He said quitly. I gave a small nod of my own.

"Is that all you want Senpai?" I asked softly again.

"Yep~ oh, we're out of tea." Hunny relized.

"I'll get you some more." I said as I grabbed the little tea pot that was on it's own little plater. I caried it over to Haruhi. I didn't notice one of the twins had their foot sticking out. I tripped but did a handspring and landed back on my feet. The tea pot was falling to the ground along with the other peaces of the tea set.

I held the plater flat on my hand and quickly grabbed the tea pot. I spun on the ball of my foot and grabbed the rest of the tea set. I sighed quitly as I dusted off my black jeans. I gave a quick glare at the twins before I kept walking over to Haruhi **[I know I'm not fallowing the story line! But I don't want to follow it! It'll only make it seem boreing to you wonderful readers. So I'm doing it my way, but at some parts I will put it following the real story line, so bare with me, I just got hooked on to OHHC]**.

"Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san need some more tea." I explaind as I set the plater down. Haruhi nodded her head and went to grab something. I quickly grabbed her hand. "How about you work the floor and I work back here Haru-kun." I said softly. She looked at me with her big brown eyes from behind her glasses.

"Okay." She agreed. I added more tea into the pot and added some more sweets and sugar. Haruhi took the plater and gave it to Mori and Hunny. I kept shifting foot to foot, waiting for this all to be over.

_***HIKARUs POV~!***_

Kaoru and I kept looking back over at the boy that was mainly in black. There was something odd about him. One was his style. He was wearing all new desiner clothes. And two was how he acted. To mostly every one, he acted like a real bitch and glared at them harshly. Well except Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai. But when he glared at us, he did it lightly.

"Brother, do you think that that guy is hiding something?" Kaoru asked. I shruged my shoulders.

"Who knows." I said. After a while, Tamaki called us over.

"Yes milord?" We both asked. He then started to explain to us the whole thing.

"It cant work." I began.

"With out these glasses, their eyes will be small." Kaoru finished. I pulled off the guy in blacks' glasses as Kaoru pulled off the other guys glasses.

My eyes widen when I saw those big dark violet eyes. They seem so soft and gentel. His skin was a nice creamy color, and those lips. His lips were full and pouty. The smell of mint flooded my sences as he reached up and snatched his glasses back. I looked back at him as he messed up his hair even more and put his glasses on. I heard everyone gasp. I turned to look. The other guy had big brown eyes as well. I heard Tamaki snap his fingers and call out orders.

Soon there were two host club material guys standing infront of us. "Lex-kun looks so kiwaii~ don't you think Takashi?" Hunny asked. Mori gave a small nod of his head.

"Now, let's see how this works." Tamaki then started to give them ediqute lessons.

"Alex-san is very good, like he actuly knows what he's doing." I heard Kyoya say. I looked over at them. It does seem like he knows what he's doing. He even did the pinky cushion thing. Haruhi, the other guy, wasnt as good tho. Alex then caght Tamaki's hand when he was about to hit Haruhi on the head.

"A King would never raise his hand to one of his servents." We heard him say. The girls near by started to squeal from the secen. Alex's face looked calm, but under that was a boiling anger. He released Tamaki's hand and sat back down.

The lessons continued untill Haruhi had it all down. Suddenly both guys were sat on opisit sides of the room. Girls crowded around Alex, askin' him stuff. He just sat there, his legs crossed at the ankels **[Me: I sit like that all the time. It's quit confertuble really. But other times I sit like a guy. XD I call that funny now that most of my hair is gone X^|!!! Mwahahaha Now I'm Haku from Naruto. (It's an inside joke between some of my friends. You know how Haku looks so much like a girl, but is really a boy? Well that's how I am, but floped. I'm a girl with boyish looks!!! I'm Haruhi! NO!! I take that back!! I'm Eiji Kikumaru from Prince of Tennis!!! X^B) It's fun siting like that]**.

He was pretty much ignoring them! Alex even glared at a few. But that just drawn in even more girls. He took out a sharpie and started to doodle over his shoes.

'_What a comenner,'_ I thought bitterly. Sudenly an idea came into my mind. "Hey Kaoru..." I called over my brother.

"Yes?" He asked. I leand in and started to whisper something into his ear. A smile spread over his lips. "Yes, let's, it would be fun." Kaoru agreed. We both put on hats and walked over to Alex. We both tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and glared at us.

"Want to play a game?" I asked.

"No." Alex said bluntly.

"It'll be fun." Kaoru added.

"Will you leave me alone if I play?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." We both said in unison. He sighed, giving in. Me and Kaoru kept on switching spots before we stopped. "Which one is Hikaru!?" We asked in unison.

Alex sighed as he looked at us. "The oldest, which I'm guessing is Hikaru, is on the left, while the youngest, which I'm guessing is Kaoru, is on the right." He stated. Kaoru and I looked at eachother wide eyed. "Don't try and tell me I'm wrong, the eldest has a much deeper voice, but his eyes are that of a six-year-old devil child, while the other has a much higher voice that is softer from talking less and is, how should I say this... More of an 18-year-old who doesn't have a girlfriend." He explaind. That starteld us both. Never has any one been abel to tell us apart once, when first meet them. We both silently agreed to keep our eyes on Alex.

_***ALEXs POV~!***_

I grew bored as I sat there. I pulled out the little pocket knife Mother gave me for my upcoming seventeenth birthday. I kept messing around, throwing the blade out then back in.

My eye sight went out on me as I threw the blade out. A stinging feeling was felt on my fingers as a sticky hot liquid oozed out, slowly sliding down my palm. The iron smell filled my nose. It was an easy smell to pin point. Blood. That was the smell. I could tell, I've smelt it a lot threw out my life. I heard the blade clide with the floor. I slowly brought my fingers to my lips as I softly licked the blood off. The girls around me gasped and squealed in delight, one even muttered; "So sexy," as she watched. I felt someone softly grab my hand in theirs as they dabed some disinfactint on the littl cuts before the bandeged my fingers.

I blinked for a bit before my eye sight came back. It was Morinozuka-san who was holding my hand. A light blush painted over my pale cheeks and the bridge of my nose. He picked up the pocket knife from the floor. I quickly took it away from him, wiping the blood off on my black jeans before I put it back into my pocket [A/N: Yeah, Alex is more or less laying on the couch that she was sitting on, her back resting on the armrest]. "It's a present from Mother." I said quitly, while running my thumb over the stone in the hilt.

I took a deep breath before I sighed. "What happen?" I heard two voices ask in unison.

"None of your fuckin' business." I said bitterly to the set of twins. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and spotted Haruhi. She gave me a disaproving look. I sulked silently.

"You were playing with that pocket knife again, werent you." Haruhi scowled me. I sighed as I slowly turned my head to look over at her. She shook her head. "Okay. I get it." She said. The twins looked at her dumbly. Haruhi ignored them as she went back to her place, the others followed after. I sighed as I looked at my left hand, the hand that I cut on the blade.

'_Note: Burn my pants later,'_ I thought to myself as I kept quite. I then strached my arms above my head and arched my back slightly to get rid of the kinks that were there. I was so bored that I started to color my nails with the sharpie. "Well there goes the French Mani' that Mother wanted me to get with her." I said to myself, still coloring my nails black with sharpie.

"What kind of guy gets a French Mani' with his mother?" The twins asked.

"One who doesn't get to see her at all for five years, going on six." I bitterly replide.

After what felt like hours, the club was over. I grabbed my black leather messenger bag and had the strap on my left shoulder as I caried Hauhi's messenger bag. In front of the school was a red limo with Italy and Russias' flags on it. I sighed as the driver opened the door upon my arivel.

"Your ride master; under your mothers wish of course." My driver, Marcus said, knowing never to follow my fathers orders for a ride.

"Marcus, we're taking Hauhi-chan home first." I stated as Haruhi shyly slid into the back seat of the limo.

"As you wish Master." He said as I slid into the back seat of the limo, closing the door as I buckled my seat belt.

I sighed as I shook my head, riding it of the last of the spikes so it now laid flat on my head. "I hate this school." I said to Haruhi. The limo jerked slightly forwered as it started to move. Haruhi looked at me confused. I sighed silently.

"They think they're better then us because they have money. That basterd called you a fucking pig!! And did you see the dirty looks that one chick was giving you? I also got dirty looks from the girls that were with those twins and Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san." I stated, slowly taking off the stupid school uniform that they made us wear during that stupid club. She patted my shoulder in an understanding way. I smiled at her, a real one. Hauhi smiled back. "Hey. Can I spen the night?" I asked her out of the blue.

"Uhh. Sure. I don't think Dad will mind. You know he likes to have you over." Haruhi stated.

"Good. I don't want to be alone at home." I said as I cradled the back of my head in my arms as I stared off into space. After a bit, I felt Haruhi poke me in my side as we came to a hault infront of her place. I sighed as Marcus opened the door for us. Again, I caried her stuff for her as well as my own. "Marcus..." I called after my driver.

"Yes master?" He asked, looking over at the young heriess of two powerfull mafias.

"Bering me some clothes, I'll need them for school and tonight. I'm staying with Haruhi-chan." I explaind. He nodded his head, obeying the order. I sighed as Haruhi unlocked the door to her home before she stepped inside. I fallowed shortly after, sliping off my shose. "I still don't see why you guys don't move in with me......" I stated sourly.

Haruhi gave me one of her looks that made me just want to cringe. We both sat in her front room and watched TV as we piged out on junk food. After a few hours Mr. Fujioka came home. He was happy to see me with Haruhi. He thinks I'm good for his daughter...... yeah right. Mr. Fujioka was holding my over night bag. "Marcus gave this to me just as I was about to unlock the door. Said you'd be staying the night~!" He squealed like a high school girl. I laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I am. Maybe you can help me and Haruhi paint our toe nails. Then I'll give you a Mani' and Pedi' Mr. Fujioka. The others will be so jealous at how great you'll look, well maybe even more jealous. 'Cause, to tell you the truth, you've got the chick thing going on Mr. Fujioka." I told him. His eyes turned into hearts as he huged me. I giggled as I huged him lightly back. I pulled bottle after bottle of nail polish out of my bag. "I need to wash the rest of this hair dye out." I stated as I held a strand of orange hair.

"Need any help?" Mr. Fujioka asked as he looked at it. I shook my head as I smiled.

"I don't think so. I may need to just wash it out though." I said as I grabbed my bag. "I'll be back. Don't do anything till I come back." I told them. I didn't give them time to respond as I walked into the bathroom. I striped off my clothes as I gently got into the tub. I turned the hot water on and let only that drinch my body. I began to use my rose shampoo and cream rinse and body wash. After a little bit, I finlly got the stupid dye out of my hair. I slowly got out of the tub to only wrap my body in a warm and soft towel.

_***THE TWINS POV~!***_

The twins looked at one an other, both thinking the same thing. Who is Alex Capone? They both thought about asking Kyoya if he knew anything about the young man, but after thinking it threw, they both decided that was a horrible idea. A smirk graced their idintcal faces. Mori and Hunny-senpai should know something about the guy! But then they thought threw that, and it seemed that the guy only spoke to them a little so far. Haruhi Fujioka!! Yes. They'll ask Haruhi about the guy. They seem to know each other. Maybe it'll work. The twins looked over at the twin laptops that sat on their desks. Of corse, the could just look him up online! They shook their heads at how stupid some of their ideas were. Kaoru went to his lap top and went to a website called PeopleSearch **[Me:Makin' it up. I don't know if its real or not]**. Kaoru clicked on the little search bar and typed in 'Alex Capone'. Hundreds and hundreds of websites poped up for the search. The youngest twin clicked on the first website. A picture of the young man poped up. Both of the twins gave eachother an odd look. It looked like Alex, but it was a girl. A clone of herself stood next to her as they both held twin wolf pups in their arms.

The caption for the picture read; "Alex Capone and her late younger twin sister, Alice Capone, both holding the only albino wolf pups in captivity infront of their mothers estate in her mothers birth contry Russia". "I can't belive this!" Hikaru told his other half. Kaoru scrolled down. There was a mini profile of the two.

'Oldest twin: Alexandra Capone

Age: Fifteen going on Sixteen

Birthday: October 31st of 1988

Place of Birth: Vatican city in Rome, Italy

Language: Italian, Russian, French, Chines, Spanish, English, Korean, Egyptian (Ancient Egyptian as well), Germen, Duch, Irish, Japanese, and Scotish.

Youngest twin: Alice Capone

Age: Killed at the age of Fourteen

Birthday: October 31 st of 1988

Year Of Death: October 13th of 2002

Place of Birth: Vatican city in Rome, Italy

Language: Italian, Russian, French, Chines, Korean, Duch, Irish, Germen, English, Japanese, and Spanish.'

A more recent picture of the eldest twin was next to the mini profile. Her hair was boyishly short, her features were cold as she stood in all black. A picture of a little fourteen-year-old playing with a little puppy was next to the youngest twins name.

The caption read; "In the memory of the late Alice Capone. We all miss your warm smile and your big heart, manly your sister". The twins mouth stood wide open at the picture of the eldest twin. "That's the guy!!" They both told the other.

_**Crisz: Do do do~ what will happen next?!**_

_**Crystal: Only we know!**_

_**Crissy: Of course we know!! We have it typed all ready!**_

_**Yoru: Shouldn't we tell them?**_

_**Danni: Tell them what?  
**_

_**The three C's: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE DANNI?!?!**_

_**Danni: I've been here. I am after all Crystal's 'Twin' just like Crissy and Crisz.**_

_**Yoru: And I'm from **_**"L" and "V" are next to each other in the Alphabet**_** and used in Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara! Doki (name wise).**_

_**Danni and Yoru: Crystal SoulReaper doesn't own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_** or anyone from the manga/anime. She does own Alexandra, Alice, Mr. Capone and Alexandra and Alice's mother (Whose name is unknown as of now until further notice).**_

_**The three C's: Next episode; Alexandra's dream, and the Sins of the Cathlic twin Mob Princess's.**_

_**Every one: See you then!**_


	2. Alexandra’s dream, and the Sins of the

**Episode 2 (II): •Alexandra's dream, and the Sins of the Cathlic twin Mob Princess's•**

_**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**_

**Crystal: WARNING!!!! MASIVE TWINCEST YURI!!!! Don't read if you hate yuri!!! IF YOU DON'T READ YOU'LL BE LOST FOR THE REST OF THE SERIES!!!**

**The Twins (Crisz and Crissy): This chapter is rated R-MA for mature adiunce only.**

**Yoru: Do to making the story flow we added the Capone Twincest. It plays a very big part in later chapters and the very end of the series.**

**Danni: Crystal SoulReaper doesn't own '**_**Ouran High School Host Club'**_** at all. Bisco Hatori does. Alexandra, Alice, Fonz, Felice, Mr. Capone, and Alexandra and Alice's mother are all copyright **_**DeadlyVampire DayDream Corp.© **_**Also known as **_**© Crystal SoulReaper**_**.**

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_***YOUR POV~!***_

I sneezed as I sat next to Haruhi as her father dryed my hair. "Do you have a cold hun?" Mr. Fujioka asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, just a little sneeze." I told him.

"If you say so." He told me. I looked over at Haruhi from the corner of my eye as I painted her toe nails chibi blush red.

"What do ya think?" I asked as I finshed her nails.

"I like it!" Haruhi said. After a bit we all went to bed.

In the morning, I didn't feel all that good. Haruhi placed her forehead against mine. "Omigosh! You have a fever. I'll call Marcus and tell him. You just lay down. I'll make some soup before I go to school." She said really fast.

"I'm fine..." I croaked out as I tried to get out of bed. Haruhi pushed me back down before she sat a steaming bowl of Minso soup next to me. I sighed. _'Whatever...'_ I thought to myself. I was too tired that I didn't even hear when Haruhi called Marcus. Slowly I fell back to sleep.

***DREAM ~!!***

My twin sister, Alice, was on my back, sleeping. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She looked so cute sleeping like that. I felt her snuggle closer to my back as I caried her back to Papa's house. As we got closer to the gates, I gently shook her awake.

"Huh?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes with one of her hands. I smiled at her.

"Father wont be home for a few days, and you know what that means......" I trailed off at the end. Alice smiled back as her arms gently wrapped aroung my neck, her hands slipping under the collar slightly as she gently nipped at the exposed flesh of my neck. I giggled slightly. "Which room this time?" I asked her.

"Yours. I think your room has more of the fun 'toys' than mine does. Any way, Mama gives you those sexy clothes that I don't have." She stated.

"Okay." I agreed with her, after all, she was my little sister. We both quickly looked around before we ran to my room. We giggled as we played for abit before we got serious. Alice gave me a sly smile as she shook her hips. I giggled as I grabbed them and forced her to stradle my lap. She tanggled her fingers in my shorter hair as she pulled me closer. I looked up at her threw my eye-lashes in a sexy, shy like way.

Alice giggled as she placed her lips on top of mine. Slowly I gently wrapped my arms around her waist as I licked her lower lip. She parted her lips slightly, letting my tounge slide in and play with hers. Alice moaned as one of my hands slid under her shirt and bra and kneading her breast softly. I really didn't take notice as she undid my bra and had that off a long with my shirt.

Once I did take notice, I threw her on my bed and slid her clothes off her body. Alice giggled slightly as my fingers gently ran threw her hair as my other hand slid down to her entrence. I watched as she arched her back slightly as two of my fingers slid between her slick folds, deep into her tight cunt. I groaned slightly before I moved my head between her legs.

I looked up at Alice as my tounge flicked her clit. Her nails dug into the satin silk sheets of my bed as she moaned. Her 13-year-old body shook slightly as I eased a third finger inside her. My sister slowly started kneading her breasts as I lapped up her juices. We both didn't take notice as one of our butlers slid into the room.

"Ah! Alex... Fuck..." Was all Alice could get out as she pushed me closer to her dripping wet pussy. We then heard a deep masculin chuckle from the door. I stopped licking her clit but I kept my fingers thrustin in and out of her as I looked at the man.

"Felice..." My sister and I said at the same time. I watched as he slid off his clothes as he got on the bed with us. Alice panted as I withdrew my fingers from her tight center. She smiled as she got off the bed and got in between my legs. Felice watched as Alice slid my pants and boxers off my lower body before she licked my slit. I moaned as I grabbed his cock, moving my hand up and down it before I took it in my mouth. Felice groaned from the feeling.

_***NO ONES POV~!***_

Felice watched as the elder twin deep throated his hard cock as the younger one finger fucked her older sister as she licked her clit. "Does she taste good?" He didn't know why he said it, but he did.

"Yeah... Alexandra's pussy tastes the best," Alice stated, putting on a strap-on. Alex had let go of his dick so she could lay flat on her back as her twin slid the fake cock right into her pussy. Alex fliped them so she was on top. Sliding off the huge fake cock. Alex slid it into her ass, alowing her twin to fuck her there as Felice started to lick her clit.

Felice stopped as he pulled her slit apart with his index and middle finger, get a great view of the older Mob Princess' lovely pink pussy. He bent his head down and dived his tounge into it. Alice thrusted hard up into her sisters ass, really wanting to be eating Alex's pussy.

"Stop Felice..." Alex could sense what her sister wanted, and was willing to give it to her. The said sister took the strap-on off as she slid out of Alex's ass, moving so she could taste her pussy. "Before you do any thing Alice, what do you say?" Alex asked, stroking her sisters cunt. A devilish smirk crossed her lips as she dipped her head down, kissing her sister.

"Please big sister.... Let me lick you, let me taste you, let me drink from you. Let me at least be near your hot cunt." To tell her sister she ment what she said, she ramed her knee into her sister; causing her to gasp. Alex let her sister have her way with her pussy. After some time the younger twin stopped what she was doing as she laid back on the bed. Alice slowly licked her sisters cum off her fingers as Alex started giving head to Felice again.

After that, he got in between the elder twins legs as he thrusted hard into her tight, wet, hot center. A groan sliped past her lips as she gently arched her back. The younger twin watched as she thrusted the vibrating dildo out of her own tight, wet, hot center.

It was too much. Felice pulled out of Alex as she slid the dildo out of her twins wet pussy and slid it into her own, fucking herself hard. Felice helped her as he licked and nipped Alex's clit and pinched and twist her nipples.

Alex then slid the dildo out and licked both hers and her twins cum off. Alice groaned as she watched her other half sit lightly on her stomach. She could feel her sisters cum drip onto her stomach as Felice slid his throbing prick into her own throbing wet cunt. Alex watched her sister got her cunt filled by him. She grabbed her younger halves hand and slid it between her legs so she could feel how wet her elder sisters pussy is. Alice moaned as she fingered her sister. The door opened again. This time it was a much younger male. Around the age of 16 more than likely. Alex saw the male.

"Fonz..." Alex moaned as her sister hit her 'spot'. Just like Felice, Fonz slid off his clothes. She got off her sister as she with draw her fingers at the same time. Just before Alex walked over to Fonz, her and Alice swapt sliva real quick.

The said male was already hard from just watching them. The elder twin giggled slightly as she slid down his throbing cock. He was way more bigger then Felice, and thicker too. This caused Alex to moan his name softly. It was new to Fonz as he leaned in and took the younger girls nipple into his mouth as his other hand played with the other.

She drew in a deep breath as she slowly began to slide up and down his thick, long, hard shaft.

Alice watched threw half lidded eyes as her other half got fucked by the other guy. Her nails dug into Felice's shoulders as she tighten around his prick.

Fonz was now on top of Alex as he thrusted in and out harshly into her tight, wet, hot pussy. She groaned as he kissed her harshly, sliding his tounge past her lips. Alex fingers tangled into his dirty blond hair as she felt herself coming closer.

Alice tighten more around Felice as she orgasm. That set Felice off as he then couted poor little Alice's inner walls with his thick, hot semen. She groaned from the feeling as he slid his dick out of her pussy. He watched as her clearish, milky cum, and his thick, hot semen slid out of the younger Mob Princess pretty pink cunt onto the hot pink silk bed sheets.

It was hard for Alex not to notice. This caused her to be pushed over the edge as her inner walls tighten around Fonz's thicker, longer, and harder cock. She moaned loudly as she had her own orgasm. Fonz let out a low groan as he slamed even deeper into Alex's sex.

She felt him fill her past the brim of her pussy. As Alex recovered, she crawled out from Fonz. "You may leave Felice..." She told the 28-year-old. Fonz was already eating her cunt, cleaning it of the mix cum. "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can in the pussy or ass as I lick my sister clean and make her cum a few more times before you have a go..." Fonz nodded his head as Alex started to lick her twins cunt, licking Alice's clit hard as he slid his re-erect dick into Alex's pussy again, doing as she said for the rest of the night……………..

***END DREAM~!!***

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Crystal: Yeah! Chapter 2!

Crisz: Moran.

Crissy: She's like Tamaki— so that means we're like that moran 

Yoru: Are you saying you're not? 

Danni: –is smoking a joint some place random– this tastes soo good~ ;)

Crystal: So as the twins like to put it, I'm now Tamaki Suo.

Yoru: I am Kyoya Otori

Crissy: I guess I'm Haruhi….

Danni: Hmm…. I'm Nekozawa!

Crisz: I'm Hikaru then.

The three C's: Next Episode; _**The past is repeating? Why does Alex hate Kaoru so much?!**_

Everyone: See you then!! –waves bye to the lovely readers–


End file.
